Weekend at the Lake
by DelenaRain
Summary: What if it had been Damon instead of Stefan in 2x14 that took Elena to the lakehouse? I wish. See how their weekend would have gone if it HAD been Damon :) Better than it sounds, review please? DELENA ONESHOT


Hey Guys

**9. Days. Till. Vampire. Diaries. **

**OMG Season 4 in only 9 days! I'm so excited, aren't you guys? My expectations for Season 4:**

**1. Delena**

**2. Delena sex 4x04.**

**3. Delena dance at pageant 4x07**

**4. Delena **

**5. Delena**

**6. Did I say Delena yet?**

**What about you guys? ;)**

**So, for the story, I was watching a video of 2x14 when I realized I really wished it was Damon that took Elena to the lake house. And if they were bf/gf. Sadly, that's not the case – YET – so I decided to write this to calm my fantasies **

**Enjoy guys :O**

**Oh, and if you like it at all, please leave a REVIEW XOXOXO**

Damon sighed as he pulled his blue Camaro into the Gilbert Lake house driveway. He hoped Elena wouldn't freak out when she got inside – there would be lots of memories waiting for sure.

He still couldn't believe Elena Gilbert was his girlfriend. They'd been together 2 weeks now, and he wanted to take her out of town somewhere, where no one could interrupt them or bug them.

It was bad enough in Mystic Falls. The other night Elena had invited him, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, and Matt, -of course Jeremy – over for dinner, trying to make them like Damon a little more.

Bonnie had given him dirty glares all evening. Caroline had started up a conversation about Elena's first date with Stefan – so awkward – and had tried to get Elena to talk about it too. Matt had stabbed Damon's hand with a fork 'by accident.' And Jeremy had purposely spilled his vervain filled water over Damon's shirt, apologizing and quickly saying it was an 'accident', but anyone could have seen the slight smirk on his face when he got up to get a towel.

And Alaric – well, Alaric just hated seeing him and Elena together. He started scolding Elena and him when he kissed her cheek as they sat down – and of course Caroline had started on a rant about that, Matt had once again stabbed Damon 'by accident', and he could see Jeremy's hand trying to knock over the pitcher of vervain.

He scowled, but it quickly turned into a smile when he remembered how Elena had shot them all death glares and had kissed him in front of everyone, then politely suggested they should start washing the dishes while she and Damon 'talked.'

Speaking of Elena…he glanced over at her.

She was staring out the window at the lake, her fingers curled around the necklace that Damon had given her to replace Stefan's.

"Nervous about spending a weekend with me?" He grinned – fully knowing that she was thinking about her parents.

She suppressed a laugh. "Just…reminiscing about old times here. I haven't been here since before my parents…" She trailed off.

Damon frowned. Huh. He hadn't known that. Oh well. Elena wasn't going to have a sad weekend – it would be happy, and filled with…him.

He got out of the car and helped Elena out too, grabbing their bags.

Elena unlocked the front door and stepped inside, looking around. Damon waited patiently for her to invite him in. When she didn't, he spoke up.

"Elena?" She turned away from the pictures on the walls.

"Yeah?"

He gestured to the doorway, giving a slight smirk. "Were you planning on spending the weekend with me or not?"

She looked confused for a minute before understanding flashed across her face. "Oh. Right. You need to be invited in."

Damon nodded. "Yup." He said, popping the p. He waited. Slowly, a smirk slid across Elena's face.

"I don't know. I mean, you are a vampire and everything. Maybe my parents wouldn't want…" She trailed off when she saw the look on Damon's face, giggling.

He growled. "Elena Gilbert, I sware to god, if you don't let me in right fu-"

"Okay, okay." She giggled. "Damon Salvatore, please come inside my lake house."

He stepped in, pleased with himself. Damon dropped the bags and picked Elena up, kissing her.

"Damon!" Elena squealed as they bumped into the stairs. "Damo-"

She was cut off by his kiss.

Elena stood out on the pier, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Warm arms encircled her and she giggled.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

"You." She whispered, taking note of the fact that he was pressed up against her. "At least, I am now."

He chuckled, watching her face as she stared at the lake.

"Jeremy broke his arm going off this dock. He was six." She mused. He sighed.

"My dad…taught me how to fish off the end of that pier." She pointed to a spot near the water.

Damon pondered over a question for a moment. "Elena…do you think your parents would like me?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Of course!" She said quickly. He grinned. She was so cute when she tried to lie.

"Oh sure, I can just imagine your parents loving the fact that your boyfriend has a refrigerator filled with human blood bags in his basement." He said sarcastically.

Sometimes he couldn't help think about that. What if Elena had married someone like…Matt? He scowled at the thought. But still…she would have a normal wedding. She would have kids. She would…

Elena seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "But I wouldn't have passion." She whispered, turning to face him. "None. I love you, Damon."

His insides sparkled just hearing that, though he'd never admit that.

"My parents _would _like you. You make me happy. You're funny and witty. You're polite when you have to be. You know how to charm people. You're my _boyfriend._" She told him, touching his lips.

Damon smiled, leaning down and kissing her. They stared at the lake for a few moments before she spoke.

"Damon?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes, Elena?"

She swallowed. "Do you…do you ever think about _our _future together?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He should have known this would come up this weekend.

"Of course I do. In a perfect world, Elena, we would get married and in a few years you would turn so we could be together…forever. But that's not what you want."

She nodded slowly. "I understand your point. But I don't know if that's what I want…I didn't think so, but now I'm not so sure. I love you and I'm willing to turn if that means being with you forever."

Damon was shocked, but decided they could talk about it later.

"I love you too. But let's put that in the box of things to discuss tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Wait…why not tonight?" She frowned and glanced at him.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, I thought we had plans…"

She giggled and blushed, swatting him. "Damon!"

He grinned and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Damon!" Elena laughed as they carried the firewood back to the house. He grinned. "So, I was thinking about positions…"

She laughed again. "Enough. We need to make the fire again, it's burning out."

They threw the wood in the fire pit and watched the flames rear up again. Elena sat down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around herself. Damon sat down beside her.

"The pasta's cooking. It'll be done in a few minutes." He leaned towards her. "Meanwhile…"

She giggled as he pushed her down on the couch, kissing her as he lay on top of her.

"Damon, not now!" She swatted at him, all while still laughing.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and refused to move.

"Move! I'm hungry." She pouted. He smirked. "Dinner's not ready."

She groaned and pushed him off. "Why can't we just watch a movie tonight or something?"

He growled. "I'm not watching some shit movie with you, Elena. I told you what I wanted to do tonight. You promised."

"I did not!"

"Yes."

"Damon…" She sighed. "How about Titanic?" She suggested, holding up the DVD.

Damon smirked. "Sure, go ahead and watch it."

She frowned. Why was he being so cooperative? Oh, right. She groaned. She'd completely forgotten about the scene in the car. Wow, so anything to get her mind on _it_…

"Never mind. How about…" She trailed off, searching through the box of movies.

He growled again. "Elena, you chose Titanic."

"No."

"Yes, you did. You're watching it!"

"Fine! Wait…what do you mean _I'm _watching it?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"You never said I had to watch it with you." He said, trying to escape the couch. She grabbed his arm.

"No deal. If you don't watch it with me, I'm not going near you tonight."

He snarled. "Fine. But we stop it halfway through!"

"No!"

"No questions asked. That's the deal."

"Damon!" She pouted.

"Uh uh. I'm not falling for your 'I'm a helpless woman' act tonight." He said, trying to resist her pouty lips.

"Fine. We'll stop it halfway through." The bell on the stove rang.

"Dinner's ready." Damon said, weaving around the counter and pulling out the pasta.

Elena dried her eyes with a Kleenex, sobbing as Jack drifted down to the depths of the ocean.

Damon tried not to snarl. He couldn't believe he'd let her talk him into watching the rest of this shitty movie. He stood up and switched the TV off.

"Damon!" Elena squealed angrily.

He picked her up and kissed her. She shoved him off.

"No way. It's my turn Elena." He said, leaning back in to kiss her.

She sighed. She couldn't resist him…he was too adorable.

"Fine." She said, kissing him back and pulling him closer.

"I love you." They both said in unison, as Damon flashed them up the stairs and into a bedroom.

**Yeah I realize Elena and Damon were a little OOC, but this is how cute they'd be if they were a couple :P**

**I know they will be soon, they're destined for each other.**

**Mark October 11th on your calendars people **

**Oh, and would you mind dropping a REVIEW? Thanks XOXO**


End file.
